FIG. 1 is a schematical illustration of a vehicle windscreen W illustrating the Zone B regulated wiper zone. In North America, SAE J903a, mandates 94% minimum wiper coverage of Zone B.
Typically, on tandem systems, the distance from the wiper drive shaft to the side of the windscreen at the park position limits the length of the wiper blade on the passenger side of a vehicle. As a result, the wiper blade is challenged to meet the Zone B wiper coverage requirement when windshield aspect ratio, given overall geometry, is more squared than rectangular. To satisfy Zone B minimum coverage, opposed or n-bar mechanisms are commonly used, leading to complex, heavy and high cost designs. Examples of n-bar wiper mechanisms are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,772,470, 6,976,285 and 7,076,829.
This document relates to a new windshield wiper assembly of less complicated and less expensive construction than state of the art n-bar mechanisms. Advantageously, this new windshield wiper assembly is less expensive to produce, meets Zone B minimum coverage requirements and operates reliably over a long service life. As such, it represents a significant advance in this art field.